Come Back To Me
by LucianKnight
Summary: Prince Keith makes a decision that broke his relationship with Lucian. One shot, though it may change.
1. Chapter 1

**~..X..~**

_I can't believe this. To think that Keith would hang out with this kind of people, especially that Laura. I know that I shouldn't judge his friends, but to see him not stand up for a commoner and ignoring them isn't something that I could ignore._

I crouched down to the little girl, crying for being yelled by Laura. The grandmother was sitting beside the child. "Are you okay?" I softly asked, trying to stop the child from crying. "Please, it's alright."

"Waaah!"

"Make that brat shut her mouth!" Laura yelled angrily. "She ruined my dress! I should be the one crying here! I can put them both in jail for this!"

"You better shut the fuck up." I glared at Laura, who flinch when her eyes met mine. I don't have any mercy to people who are selfish and being a bitch.

"Excuse me?!" Laura glared back at me, but her glare didn't faze me.

I looked at Prince Keith, standing beside some of his friends. When his eyes met mine, he quickly looked away. I'm disappointed. He won't do anything. Does he care about his statue as being a prince that much that he wouldn't even stand up for two innocent people?

I stood up and glared back at Laura. "Who the hell do you think are?" I asked, taking a step towards Laura. "It was your damn fault for not looking where you were walking. So don't blame this child for your mistake. You know I'm so close to hitting that ugly face of yours." I said coldly as I clutched my hands into a ball. "You may be beautiful, but you're one fucking ugly lady in the inside."

"How dare you!" Laura ran to me and raised her right hand up. What a stupid lady. Fine, I'll let her hit me.

When her hand made contact with my face, I felt a sting and something wet. "Are you done bitching?" I asked as I wipe the blood off my cheek. Damn, she has sharp nails. Too bad, it only makes her even uglier. "My fingers are itching to leave a mark on your face, ugly."

"Let me do it for you." A voice said from my back. I turned around to see Aiden, in his casual black butler suite, walking towards me, his blue eyes were cold and deadly as he stared straight at Laura. "What the hell do you think you're doing injuring a princess, bitch?" He asked, his eyes narrowing into a slit. "Raising a hand to a princess will get you thrown in jail." He stepped towards Laura. "I can kill you for hurting my little sister."

"!" Laura stepped back and quickly looked back towards Prince Keith, hoping that he would help her fight off the rude man standing in front of her. "Keith! Do something! And what is this man talking about?!"

Prince Keith only glared at Laura. "You're causing a lot of trouble for me."

"Would you like me to tell you who this young lady that you slap moments ago?" Aiden asked. "I can tell you and then I will throw you in jail and let you rot in there."

"Aiden, you don't have to." I said as I looked back down to the old lady and the child. "Let's just leave them and bring these two back to the castle." I can't leave them here.

"I was wondering what all the commotion was all about." Another voice said. I know that voice. I sighed a little. Why is father out here? I slowly turned around and saw father walking towards me. The people around him all quiet down as father and his bodyguards passes them. Father doesn't look happy. Not one bit at all.

The moment Laura saw King Noctis, her face lit up. "Your Majesty!" She run towards King Noctis but was stopped by one of the bodyguards. "Your Majesty, these two commoners tried hurting me! I was just out here, spending some quality time with Prince Keith when these two showed up!"

"…" King Noctis stared at Laura with cold eyes. "Young lady, have you've been living in a cave?" He asked. "You have no right to talk to me with that kind of attitude of yours. It's disgusting."

"!" Laura almost lost her strength to stand up when she saw King Noctis looking at her with cold eyes.

Father looked at me and when he saw the scratch mark on my cheek, he sighed and walked over to me. "Oh, Lucian. Your beautiful face." He said sadly as he wiped the remaining blood off my cheek. My cheek is still bleeding but I didn't care. Father then looked back at Laura, changing his expression back to being cold. "You know, you've hurt my only daughter, the princess of Aracelis. Not only that, you also insulted my two children, who I love so dearly. Insulting my children is the same as insulting me. That's three strike. I will make it four, you've also made a young child cry for something that is not her fault. I do not tolerate seeing a citizen of my country cry, especially a little girl cry." Father took another step forward, making Laura fall down to the ground on her butt.

Laura looked back at me and then back to father. Seconds passed before she came to a realization. She'd heard the news of the princess of Aracelis returning, but she thought that it was fake. That it was only a rumor, nothing more. "Y-Your Maje-"

"You dare to even look at me in the eyes?" Father's eyes narrowed. "You have guts. Pleading won't get you anywhere. The only place you'll go is a prison, where you'll stay there until I decide what punishment to give you. Don't worry, I'll think of the worst punishment to give you, young lady." Father turned his body back and looked at one of the bodyguards. "Take her away. I do not want to see her face ever again."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The bodyguard bowed his hand down before walking up to Laura and yanking her up roughly. "Let's go."

"W-wait!" Laura shouted. "This isn't right! Prince Keith!"

Father then walked over to another bodyguard. "Give her the first punishment. For hurting my daughter is a big mistake." I couldn't hear what he said to the man as the man bowed his head and walk away, following the other that took Laura away. But I did see a smile on the man's face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Aiden asked, nudging me from the side. "Does your cheek still hurt?"

"A little. But don't worry about me." I said. "I want you to take these two back to the castle."

"Okay." Aiden said. He then glared at Prince Keith before taking the old lady and the child with him.

Father returned to my side and touched my cheek. "I'll be in the car." He said and kissed my head softly. He knows that I still need to talk to Prince Keith. I watch father enter the back limousine a few yards away from me, and when he got inside, I turned my head back to Prince Keith.

"Why didn't you do anything?" I asked. "Why, Keith?"

"…." Prince Keith didn't say a word as he avoid my eyes.

"You could've help the child. I know you're better than that, Keith, yet you didn't. So why?" I can't just ignore this. I want to know the truth from him. I watch the whole scene, everything that happened from the beginning. The child drinking her cup of juice that her grandmother bought for her, and Laura chatting with one of her female friends and not looking where she was going. When the girl bumped into Laura, Laura started yelling the child and the grandmother. I watch from the back of the group of people, hoping that Prince Keith would stand up. But he didn't. He only watch as he stood beside his group of friends.

"….ner…" Prince Keith said.

"What?"

"She was a commoner." Prince Keith said, a little louder this time.

"!" What? Prince Keith didn't help the child, because she was a commoner?! How dare he?! "Keith, I grew up as a commoner! I told you that the people below you are not any different from you! You should respect them. Is it because of your statue that you decided not to help the child?! Did you think that it would embarrassed you if you help the little girl?!"

"…" Without answering my question, I knew what his answers are.

"Fine." I said. "I won't date a man who only cares about himself. I'm sorry, but I shouldn't be the one apologizing. We're done Keith." It's hard for me to say these words. I love Prince Keith and we only started dating, but, this isn't what I wanted.

"Lucian." Prince Keith's eyes grew wide open. "No…please." He step forward but I took a step back. "Hear me out."

"I have nothing else to say to you, Keith. Goodbye." I turned around and quickly walked towards the limousine. I ignore the people bowing their head as I pass them. I don't want to stay here any longer. I can barely hold my tears from spilling out.

"Lucian, wait!" Prince Keith tried to run after me, but was stopped by the bodyguards, blocking his way. "Lucian!" He glared at the bodyguards. "Get out of my way!"

"We're sorry, Your Highness." One of the bodyguards said.

"Get out!"

When I got inside the car, I saw father looking at me with sad eyes. "It's okay, father." I said as I sat beside him. "I don't need you to feel sorry for me."

"Oh, sweetie." Father pulled me into a hug and that's when I couldn't hold my tears any longer. "It's okay." He softly stroke my hair as I cried in his shirt.

"Aaaah!" I buried my face onto father's shirt. I can't take this.

"Oh, my little angel. Everything will be alright." Father softly whispered, hugging me tighter in his arms. "You have me and Aiden….as well as the other princes."

**~…X…~**

It's past midnight and Prince Keith had send me another message. He already send and called me over twenty times now. I don't want to answer him. Can't he understand that I don't want to talk to him?

I picked my cellphone up and placed it inside one of my drawer. "I need to sleep." I dragged my feet towards my bed, but before I could lay, someone knock on my door.

"I'm coming in." I didn't have time to say anything when Aiden walked in, already in his sleeping clothes, just a plain, long sleeve, black shirt, and a black sweat pants. "It's late, Lucian." He said as he made his way over to me.

I sighed and plopped myself down to my bed. "I was just about to go to sleep." I raised my head up to Aiden, already sitting on the edge of the med, next to me. "What about you? Why are you still awake?"

Aiden smiled a little as he reached his right hand out and began playing with my hair. "How can I sleep when my little sister is heartbroken? Father told me about what happened between you and Prince Keith this afternoon after I left."

"Oh…" I lowered my head down to my pillow. I don't want to think about that right now. It'll only make me cry.

"Are you sure about this?" Aiden stopped stroking my hair with his fingers. "You and Keith only started dating two months ago. Do you think that you're making the right choice?"

"Yeah….I thought that I know Keith but I was wrong. I don't know the current him, I only know the kid part of him. When we met…I saw him turn back to the little kid I knew. I saw him smile….but that's it."

"Lucian…a lot of people change as they grow older." Aiden said.

"I know. I was a fool to think that the Keith I knew would never change. I'm really stupid. I didn't consider that Keith is a prince, a true prince who will one day be a king."

"The other princes also changed." Aiden added. "Except for Edward."

I laughed a little and looked back at Aiden. "Actually, Edward changed too. He became more of a romantic prince."

"Wasn't he always like that, even back when he was a kid?" Aiden raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but Edward went to a higher level of being romantic." I smiled, remembering the day when Prince Edward met me again, how he started saying things poetically.

"You finally smiled." Aiden said.

"Huh?"

"You look better when you smile, you know that." Aiden softly pinched my cheek. "It pains me to see you hurt. I'm sure father is feeling the same. You don't have to keep it in, Lucian. You can cry if you want."

I hate it when Aiden knows how I'm really feeling, but, I like it at the same time. He knows when to comfort me. "I'm done crying."

"Really?" Aiden leaned down on me and wiped the tears slipping down my face. "Then what do you call this then?" He asked. "I'm pretty sure it's tears." I didn't even notice that I was crying. This is only making me worst. "Don't hold back your tears, Lucian. I'm here for you to cry on." He smiled down at me. I hate it when he does this. "Scoot over. I'll sleep with you tonight." I did what Aiden said. I moved to the other side of the bed and Aiden laid under the blanket and pulled me to his body. "I'll be here for you, Lucian." He kissed my cheek as he wrap his arms around me. "I'll always be here for you."

I don't know how long I cried, but I ended up crying myself to sleep in Aiden's arms.

**~…X…~**

**Author: I might make this longer. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~…X…~**

I didn't want to see Prince Keith, but father had to attend the Christmas Eve party at Nobel Michel. He didn't attend last year, so he's going this year to make up for his absence. He asked me if I wanted to go with him and Aiden. I really didn't want to, but I ended up saying yes to father. This is the first time again that father will be spending Christmas Eve with me, and I don't want to ruin it for him.

I decided to wear a plain white, strapless dress that went down to my knees. I'm not in the mood to wear fancy dresses, though, Aiden wanted me to wear one. The only thing that I regret wearing a strapless dress is that it's snowing and it's freezing cold.

"Are you sure you don't want to change to a warmer dress?" Aiden asked, staring at me with worried eyes. "I don't want to get sick later on. You know how dad gets when you get sick. He goes crazy and you don't want that, do you?"

"I'm fine." I snuggled closer to Aiden, getting comfortable in his as I gazed through the glass window of the car. "We're almost to Nobel Michel's castle, anyway."

"You say you're fine, but your body says the opposite." Aiden said as he wrap his right arms around my shoulder. "You're body feels like ice, dummy."

"I'm fine. I'm used to this kind of weather." I said. I'm accustomed to cold weather ever since I was a kid. I have lived in Sanct Sybil, in the country side and it wasn't that bad. But the cold in that country is colder than Aracelis.

"When we get to the Nobel Michel's castle, you're heading straight to your room. I'll prepare you some warm sweaters for tonight. You can pick what you like." Aiden said.

"Oh right." I looked back to Aiden. "I won't be staying long at the party. I already told father."

"Oh, really?" Aiden raised an eyebrow as he looked down at me. "Where are you going?"

"To a small orphanage that I saw a few months ago. It's out in the city." I said. "I met the caretaker of the orphanage, and she's really nice. I want to give presents to the children living there."

"That's nice."

"I'll be going alone."

That's when Aiden's expression changed. The small smile on his face fell, and was replaced with a frown. "Ah, no. You're not going to go there by yourself."

"Don't worry, I'll bring some bodyguards with me."

"Am I not your bodyguard?" Aiden asked. "It's my job to make sure you're safe anywhere you go. Have you forgotten who you are? You're a princess, not a normal person."

"I'm giving you a break. Have fun with the other butlers in the castle." I said. It's not that I don't want Aiden to come with me. I just want him to enjoy his Christmas Eve. He's been working a lot and barely taking any break.

There was a moment of silent before Aiden spoke again. "Fine. But if anything happens, call me immediately and I'll be there."

"Thanks." I smiled and kissed Aiden's on the cheek. "We can spend Christmas together with father tomorrow."

"You better keep that promise." Aiden said and he pinched my cheek with his fingers.

**~…X…~**

When Aiden and I got to Nobel Michel, we were greeted by Zain. "Good afternoon, Princess Lucian, and to you as well, Aiden." Zain smiled kindly as he bowed his head down.

"Hello, Zain." I smiled and bowed my head as well. Zain is older than me, so it's only right for me to show my respect to the butler of Mike.

"Hey." Aiden greeted Zain, nodding his head a bit. "Sorry if you had to wait out here while it's snowing. There was traffic on our way here."

"It's not a problem at all." Zain smiled. "Shall we going inside." He gestured his hand towards the gate, leading inside the castle. Father went ahead of us since he needed to talk to Mike.

I wonder if the princes are here already, and I can't help but think about Prince Keith. He'll probably ignore me when he sees me. I haven't answered his call since that day. I know I'm overreacting, but I just can't help it. Besides, our relationship wasn't doing well to begin with. Prince Keith barely had time with me ever since he asked me to be his girlfriend. He's always working and I understand him. He's a prince, while I'm just starting in my princess training that I've forgotten. I'll blame myself too, for not trying hard enough in our relationship.

I was so into my thought that I didn't notice that I was already in front of my room, and both Aiden and Zain were looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"…nothing." Aiden said, turning his head towards Zain. "Thanks for escorting me and Lucian, Zain. I'll take care of the rest from here."

"Okay." Zain nodded his head before walking out of the room. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call me, Princess Lucian."

"Thank you." I smiled and waved goodbye to Zain. Once the door closes, I looked back to Aiden, who was already laying on the bed. "Geez. You said to take care of the rest, but you immediately went to bed."

"I'm tired." Aiden mumbled as he close his eyes. "And there's nothing to take care. You're all ready for the party tonight."

"I thought you said that you were going to get sweaters for me." I grinned. "Was that also a lie?"

"….no." Aiden lazily sat back up and brushed his fingers on his raven hair. "I'll get that right now." He got up on his feet and made his way over to the walk in closet. "What type of sweater do you want to wear?" He asked as he rummaged through the many clothes in the closet.

"A hooded one." I said.

"Okay." Aiden said as he walked out of the closet, holding a white, hooded sweater that matches the dress I'm wearing. "Will this do?" He asked, raising the sweater up for me to see.

"Perfect!"

**~…X…~**

The Christmas Eve party started and when I got to the ball room, there were already a lot of invited guests. Father was talking to Nobel Michel in the middle of the room, and he seems to be having a wonderful time. My attention move towards the six princes, all of them were greeting the guests.

I tried to ignore a certain prince as I walked over to father and Nobel Michel. It looks like I'll have to shorten my time here.

After saying hello to Nobel Michel, I went over to the food table. If I'm going to stay here, I might as well feel myself up. Just when I was about to take a bite of my chocolate cookies, I felt a hand over my shoulder. "Huh?" I turned back, to see Prince Edward. "Big brother Edward."

"You look amazing with that dress, my dear." Prince Edward softly said.

"Oh, this?" I looked down at my dress. "It's only a plain a dress. It's nothing especial." I said as I look back up to Prince Edward.

"It's especial to me."

"Thanks." Just then, I saw Prince Keith looking at my direction from across the room, and he was…glaring at me.

"Would you like to dance?" Prince Edward asked, reaching his right hand out for me to take.

"You know I suck at dancing, Ed." I said. "I might step on you."

Prince Edward softly laughed. "That's okay. I just want to dance with you."

"Hope you don't regret it." I smiled and took his hand.

Prince Edward brought me to the middle of the room. As the music began to play in the background, I placed my hand on his shoulder as he held onto my other hand.

I really hate dancing.

I tried my best not to step onto Prince Edward's feet as we dance. I don't want to embarrass him in front of all these people. I was too concentrated in my steps until Prince Edward spoke to me.

"How are you doing?" Prince Edward asked.

"…." I looked up at Prince Edward and forced myself to smile. "You know?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." Prince Edward said apologetically. "The other princes also know."

"Oh…"

"I wanted to call you, but I figured that you needed some time alone."

To think that Prince Keith and my problem would be heard by the other princes, I'm a little surprised. I should apologize to them for having to worry about me. "I'm sorry for having to make you worry about me, Ed."

"Don't be." Prince Edward shook his head.

The music ended and I could hear the applauses around me and Prince Edward.

"Thank you for dancing with me, Lucian." Prince Edward smiled and he lifted my hand up to his lips, kissing them softly. "If you need to talk to anyone, you can always call me."

"Thanks, Ed."

After that little conversation with Prince Edward, I decided to dance with father before leaving to the orphanage. I'll have to remember to talk to the other princes before I leave, too.

"Will you be leaving now?" Father asked as he led me out of the dance floor, holding my hand with his.

"Yeah." I nodded my head. "I'll have to talk to princes first."

Father stopped and turned his head to me. "What about…"

"Don't worry about Keith, father. I can handle this."

"Okay." Father smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "Don't be late when you come home. Aiden and I will be waiting for you back home."

"Okay." I smiled and nodded my head.

After apologizing to the princes, except for Prince Keith, for making them worry about me, I quickly left the ball room, and outside of the room was Aiden, waiting for me. I didn't look back to the ball room, and I didn't see Prince Keith looking at me with longing eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" Aiden asked as he hands me a new set of clothing.

"Yeah. Thanks for bringing this." I said.

"No problem. Get change and I'll walk you out."

"Okay."

**~…X…~**

Prince Keith stood silently next to the food table, thinking about Lucian. She didn't even say hello to him. It hurts him to be ignore by the woman he loves. Well, he couldn't blame her, it's his fault for losing her. He wanted to apologize to her for letting his big pride take over him. He also wanted to ask her to give him a second chance, but he never got to ask her due to Lucian ignoring him since the party started.

He didn't like Prince Edward dancing with Lucian. He wonders what the two were talking about while dancing. He wanted to know. He doesn't like being kept in the dark; it pisses him off.

"You know, this was your only chance to talk to Lucian." A voice said from behind.

Prince Keith frowned and turned his body to the person. "What do you want, Prince Wilfred?" He asked annoyingly.

"The only thing I want is Lucian to be happy." Prince Wilfred said. "You know how difficult it is for Lucian to forgive a person. She's a stubborn one, Prince Keith. We both don't want Lucian to ignore you and treat you as nothing more than a man with a title. Lucian is your friend, Prince Keith, and I'm sure that you don't want to be treated as nothing."

"…I know that." Prince Keith gritted his teeth, his hands turning into a pair of fists.

"Also….I'm serious when I said that I want to make Lucian happy." Prince Wilfred's expression turned serious and cold. "You are not the only who loves Lucian. I will take her away from you if you don't get your act together."

"!" Prince Keith's eyes grew wide open. He's not going to let another prince take Lucian away. That's his job and nobody else. But looking at Prince Wilfred, he knew that he had to act fast, and get Lucian back as soon as possible.

"So please," Prince Wilfred's cold expression slowly changed into a sad smile. "Make up with Lucian." Lucian means a lot to Prince Wilfred, but he knew that her hearts belong to the arrogant prince, standing in front of him. The only thing he could do is support the two. "If you leave now, you may be able to catch Lucian, wherever she's going. You might want to talk to Aiden, too. I'm sure he knows where our dear Lucian is going."

**~…X…~**


End file.
